Zoo Diaries
by xMako-Eyesx
Summary: Sesshomaru is stuck in a wolf's body and Kagome works at the zoo he is transferred to. When Kagome manages to free Sesshomaru, she thrown in the world of mikos and yokai and Sesshomaru has a lot of lost time to make up for.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter 1**

Kagome hummed an upbeat tune as she went about her morning duties at work. Tokyo Zoo would be receiving a new wolf today and she was very excited. Kagome smirked, this particular wolf was apparently special since he came with his very own keeper.

Kagome looked at his file once again. The wolf was a very rare, highly endangered arctic wolf named Maru. The keeper that accompanied him was Inuyasha. Kagome chuckled to herself, _how appropriate._ Maru had a reputation for being difficult, hence the reason Inuyasha was always with him. Apparently, Inuyasha was the only person that could deal with Maru safely. Kagome put down his file and picked up her knife. She cut a small chunk of red meat off of a large slab. She inserted a pill into it and walked over to the arctic wolf enclosure.

"Cleo, you're getting a new friend today," Kagome said as she knelt down in front of the mesh fence. Cleo trotted over to Kagome, smelling the raw meat in her hand. Kagome gave Cleo the meat with the pill tucked inside and Cleo swallowed it whole. Kagome smile, it was much easier to medicate friendly carnivores than it was any other animal. As long as the meat was small enough to be consumed whole, the big cats or canines never fussed. They had no idea they were being so cooperative.

Kagome was pleased. Cleo needed to take her vitamins everyday to ensure her body was in good condition. Especially now that Maru was arriving. All arctic wolves kept in captivity were part of a breeding program because they were highly endangered. Kagome was crossing her fingers that these two would get along long enough to ensure Cleo would produce new offspring.

"Come in Kagome," her radio crackled. Kagome unclasped her radio from her belt and pressed down the black button to respond.

"Go ahead for Kagome," She said.

"We're coming with the new arrival and Inuyasha," Kouga's voice buzzed over the radio.

"Copy that," Kagome said. The large smile on her face was evident in her tone. Kagome paced around the back room, waiting for Kouga to arrive. She buzzed with excitement.

Soon she heard Kouga's voice through the back door and rushed to open it. She swung the door open and abruptly stopped when she was met with a pair of bright yellow eyes. Kagome gasped for a moment but tried to regain her composure. The man that greeted, the one she assumed was Inuyasha, was gorgeous. His eyes were a remarkable colour and his hair was a beautiful white shade. It match the colour of Maru's fur, which Kagome was now fixated on.

"He's beautiful," Kagome said as she knelt down in front of the wolf.

"Why thank you Kagome," Kouga chuckled and Kagome glared up at him.

"I was talking about the wolf," Kagome said with a bit of bite to her tone. She looked back down at Maru. He stood proudly in his small carrying crate and his golden eyes never met hers. Kagome stood once again and helped Kouga move the crate towards the entrance to the enclosure.

"Inuyasha, pleasure to meet you," Kagome said and shook his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," Inuyasha said, flashing her a toothy grin. Kagome blushed slightly. They moved the crate over to the holding yard. Kagome and Kouga exited the pen and closed the door behind Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with him in there?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," Inuyasha reassured her. He opened the crate and Maru walked out, glanced back at Inuyasha and then moved forward into the pen. Inuyasha took the crate and shuffled out of the holding pen. Kagome pulled the rope which controlled a smaller door connecting the holding yard to the main pen. Kagome left it open to allow Maru to come and go as he pleased.

"He behaves so differently from any other animal I've met," Kagome said.

"How so?" Inuyasha asked, exchanging a glance with Kouga.

"He's not afraid. I've never seen an animal look so comfortable in a new environment," Kagome explained.

"Oh, right," Inuyasha said. Kouga bid them farewell and left to return to his section of the zoo. Kagome got to work, showing Inuyasha all the ins and outs of her section. Though Inuyasha would be working primarily with Maru, there was plenty of other things he could do to lighten Kagome's work load.

"This is the kitchen," Kagome said, leading him towards the back of wolf house. "You can feed Maru what ever you think is appropriate but if he starts to get fat then we'll have to discuss his diet."

"Sure," Inuyasha chuckled. They spent the rest of the day working together. Kagome's attraction to Inuyasha grew throughout the day only to be crushed when Inuyasha mentioned his wife Kikyo. Kagome huffed a little, _why were there no attractive single men left in the world?_ Even with Inuyasha off limits, Kagome found him very fun to work with. They spent most of the day laughing together and Kagome was happy to have another person to work with in her section.

When feeding time approached, Kagome asked Inuyasha if he could bring Maru into the holding yard. Kagome had to do a presentation for the public everyday and she didn't want to introduce food into the enclosure the first time Cleo and Maru were together. Inuyasha did so very easily and Kagome once again thought Maru was the strangest animal she had never met. Usually it was difficult to get animals to do what you desired without the reward of food but Inuyasha was able to talk to Maru and the wolf would do as he said. Kagome was perplexed.

The public show whet well even with Cleo seeming off from the prospect of her new pen mate. At least she was acting like a normal wolf. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and soon Kagome was cleaning up to leave for the day.

"I'm going to stay and review how to use to guillotine doors on the pens," Inuyasha said.

"Alright. Be careful," Kagome warned.

"Will do," Inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome waved good bye and got changed and ready to go home. Normally she would never allow a new employee to be alone with the animals, especially not to practice using the doors, but this wasn't Inuyasha's first rodeo, so to speak. He had years of experience behind him and Kagome felt that she could trust him.

Once Kagome and most of the other staff were gone, Inuyasha approached the enclosure.

"Sesshomaru, can I talk to you for a second?" Inuyasha called. He watched his half brother trot towards him from across the pen. "Nice new digs, huh?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru huffed at him.

"You have to admit it's bigger than the other zoo," Inuyasha said. He tried his best to keep the mood light between them. He knew Sesshomaru was probably beginning to go crazy. Sesshomaru stared back at his brother with mild disinterest. He had been stuck in this body for almost five hundred years. The witch that had cursed him was long dead but he remained in this body. At first he had live in the woods, on the western lands which Inuyasha had been taking care of. He was essentially Inuyasha's registered exotic pet but when the species he resembled became endangered Inuyasha was forced to place Sesshomaru in a zoo's breeding program or Sesshomaru would have been taken away from Inuyasha. They had done the zoo hoping act for years. Sesshomaru would live at the zoo until he would be considered an "old" wolf. At that time, Inuyasha would forge documents, offering Maru to another zoo. They would transfer zoos and Shippo, a young fox kit, would stay at the zoo in disguise for some time before "dying" of old age. Thus they kept the immortal aspect of Sesshomaru's nature a secret.

They were getting tired of it. Inuyasha, Shippo and especially Sesshomaru longed for the day he would be free and could resume his place as ruler of the western lands.

That role would look much different than it once had. Sesshomaru had watched the world change before his very eyes and what would once have been a glorious reign over vast forests and mountains, he would now be more likely ruling from a tiny apartment building in Tokyo.

"And we have a miko this time!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru gave a nod. This was a new development. Kikyo was the last of the powerful mikos of their time but even she was not able to break the cruse on Sesshomaru. They had not encountered a miko since. Sesshomaru was sure that there were still a few practicing mikos around but Inuyasha had never been able to locate one stronger that Kikyo. The girl working with Inuyasha, Kagome, however had vast power, totally untapped and untrained.

"Any bright ideas of how to approach her about it?" Inuyasha asked. Demons and Mikos were a thing of myth and legend nowadays. It would be a miracle if Kagome knew she was a miko, but Sesshomaru doubted the girl had any clue about her potential. Sesshomaru's eyes told Inuyasha "no." Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright, I'll figure something out. I'm going to head home," Inuyasha said. This was always the hardest part of his day. Inuyasha hated leaving his brother in a situation that Inuyasha knew he hated while Inuyasha got to go home to his wife. Sesshomaru gave a nod and Inuyasha stood to leave. He waved at his half brother and headed out the door.

Sesshomaru turned away from the fence and found a comfortable spot to lay down. The nights were much more difficult for him in the past then they were now. He'd had plenty of time to think while the humans were away. When the witch first cursed him, Sesshomaru had felt humiliated. Not only was he stuck in the form of a dog, but Inuyasha had to take care of him. His relationship with his brother grew stronger over time but there were many moments where Sesshomaru wished he could snap his brother's neck. He was indebted to everyone. Inuyasha worked seven days a week in order to keep Sesshomaru out of trouble and Shippo had to spend weeks away from his mate, Rin, while he pretending to be the aging "Maru" at another zoo.

His powers were subdued, his lands were not his. Sesshomaru had nothing and yet he tried to be a patient as possible and walk with as much dignity as he could. Perhaps Rin would visit tomorrow. His adopted daughter had been thrilled when Sesshomaru became a dog because it gave her a pet to snuggle but Rin soon grew up and realized that she would much rather have her father figure back. Thinking of Rin, Sesshomaru settled down for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The Priestess and The Yokai by Lindsey Merril – available now – free from August 7th - 11th - www amazon com/dp/B07G74GWRK


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome unlocked her the door to her apartment. She put down her keys and turned on the kettle to make some tea. With a sigh she checked her messages. The answering machine beeped and came to life.

"You have two new messages. First message. 'Hey Kagome it's Hojo. I'm in town this week and wondering if you want to meet for coffee... I would really like to see you.' Second message. 'Hey! Kagome! I bet you Hojo called you. I think you should see him. You need to get out and have someone admire you for a night! I'm starting to worry about you.'

The answering machine cut off with a beep. The last message had been from Sango. Kagome missed living with her close friend, but when Sango met Miroku and they got married, of course her roommate had to move out to live with her new husband. Kagome frowned at Hojo's message. They had tried so many years ago to have a high school romance but it was just an immature infatuation. Hojo still chased after her like a puppy and it annoyed Kagome to no end.

Kagome poured herself a mug of tea and sat down on the couch. When would she find a man? Someone that wasn't boring. She had almost fallen for Inuyasha if he hadn't been married. Her mind drifted towards work. Maru was gorgeous, though a tad odd for a wolf. _Well if I can't get a man then maybe Maru and I can be friends_ , Kagome thought to herself with a laugh. She finished her tea and went to bed.

The next morning Kagome arrived earlier than Inuyasha. She walked through the barn, doing health checks on the all the animals. All the canines were fine and the baboons looked grumpy as usual. Kagome came to Maru and Cleo's enclosure last. She spent a longer period of time looking them over. Cleo kept her distance from Maru. Kagome knew it would take some time for them to bond if they were compatible.

Maru opened his eyes when she approached the fence. Kagome stared back at him.

"Good morning Maru," She said.

 _Well at least she doesn't baby talk,_ Sesshomaru thought. He had been through so many keepers in the past. Inuyasha was always the one that "took care of him" but that didn't stop the other keepers from trying to befriend him. They would bribe him with food or make childish noises trying to call him over. It was Sesshomaru's personal hell. His hatred for humans faded with Rin's entrance into his life, but that did not mean he found them appealing in any way. They were irritating, n necessary evil in his life. Much to his surprise, instead of speak to him further, Kagome walked away. Sesshomaru watched her disappear into a room, which to him smelled liked a meat room of some sort. She reemerged with a small chunk of meat in her gloved hand. _Of course,_ Sesshomaru scoffed, resting his head back down on his paws once again. Kagome approached the fence but instead of walking towards Sesshomaru, she headed to the opposite side.

"Cleo," she called. The female arctic wolf came trotting towards the fence, carefully eying Sesshomaru.

"I know you don't trust him yet. That's OK," Kagome said in a reassuring tone. Cleo approached the fence and took the piece of meat that Kagome offered.

"There. Vitamins to make you healthy," Kagome said and stood back up. She looked over at Maru and hoped that Inuyasha would be able to do the same with the quiet wolf.

Inuyasha arrived not too long after and Kagome resumed training him on her route. Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru the vitamin without a word and prepared his meal. Sesshomaru ate in the holding yard, munching on raw meat. At least he was well fed.

Kagome did the canine talk for the public and fed Cleo in front everyone. Sesshomaru was glad he didn't need to be involved. Even if Kagome suggested it once he _settled in_ , he knew Inuyasha would find a way to get him out of it. Once Cleo had eaten, Inuyasha freed Sesshomaru from the holding yard. He sniffed the air and his heart lightened. He headed over to the viewing deck, where Kagome was standing and speaking with a shorter black haired girl.

"We just got Maru yesterday actually. Good guess," Kagome was saying.

"I have a way of knowing these things. I'm really good with animals," the girl was saying. "I'm Rin." Rin said and held out her hand.

"Kagome," Kagome replied and shook Rin's outstretched hand. Rin looked down into the enclosure. Her eyes instantly said "dad" and Sesshomaru replied with a glance. "Rin."

"He seems to like you," Kagome said with an odd look on her face.

"I think so too," Rin smiled. Rin looked carefully at Kagome and then back to Maru. "Don't you think your new keeper is pretty Maru?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru scoffed and it came out as a chuff. He looked away from his daughter. Rin was always trying to play matchmaker for her father, though her efforts had been severely hampered by the fact that Sesshomaru was stuck as a wolf.

"Hm, I feel like I should be slightly offended," Kagome laughed, looking at Maru's disinterested glare. Rin giggled, she really liked Kagome. Inuyasha had told her yesterday that Kagome had hidden miko powers and she may even be powerful enough to free Sesshomaru from the curse. Rin tried not to get her hopes up but it was too late, she already had.

Kagome turned her attention away from Rin to answer some questions from the children that flocked around her. Sesshomaru watched Kagome's eyes as she explained some facts about wolves. She clearly loved her job and Sesshomaru admired her beauty when her passion was showing. When he looked up at Rin, she was smirking down at him.

"I caught you peeking," she said. Sesshomaru frowned, though it didn't show on his face. Rin could tell and it made her laugh. "I'm going to go now. I miss you." She whispered but Sesshomaru heard her. He gave a slight nod and watched his daughter leave. He returned to his shady sleeping space that was far from the public.

Over the next few days, Sesshomaru continued to watch Kagome. He found it hard not to, which both surprised and frightened him. She loved talking to people and she did an amazing job filling people with interest in animals. Kagome also had a funny habit of dancing while she cleaned enclosures. She turned the radio up and would move her hips to the beat while hosing a stall or changing beds. Sesshomaru often had a nice view from his shady sleeping spot. It was clear that Kagome respected animals. She was not in this job to have furry cuddle buddies. That alone made Sesshomaru willing to make her life easy. He often entertained himself by lashing out at keepers or destroying parts of his enclosure just to inconvenience the humans. He didn't do that to Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be forming a solid friendship as well and Sesshomaru hoped that this would lead to Inuyasha talking to her about the legend of mikos. How to bring something like that up was beyond him, but he hoped Inuyasha would be able to do it. Inuyasha, despite his brash nature and general inferiority, did have a talent for connecting with others.

Kagome was busy dealing with Cleo when Inuyasha announced that he would finish up the chores for the day and head home.

"Alright," Kagome replied.

"Don't stay too late. She'll be fine," Inuyasha said. Kagome gave a nod to indicate that she had heard him but continue working in the holding hard to get it clean and comfortable for Cleo. The female wolf hasn't been eating for a couple of days and Kagome was starting to worry about her. It was common for animals to skip meals every once in a while but this was becoming too much of a pattern. Kagome lay down a hay bed and a large bowl of water in the yard. She locked the door and opened the gate connecting the holding yard to the main enclosure.

"Cleo," Kagome called. She hoped that Cleo would come into the holding pen as usual. Cleo was hesitant, slowly making her way over to the yard. Cleo clearly knew something was up and Kagome had anticipated that. She just needed to be patient. When Cleo was close to the gate, she stopped and looked as if she was going to turn back but to Kagome's surprise Maru came up behind Cleo and growled at her. Cleo yelped in surprise and ran forward. Maru chased her towards the pen and Kagome was nervous that he was going to bite Cleo. He backed off once Cleo was inside the pen and then looked at Kagome as if to say "your turn."

Kagome shook her head and carefully closed the gate. Maru walked away to return to his spot and Kagome watched him go with confusion written on her face.

She shook her head. There was no way Maru understood what she was trying to do and actually helped her. Animals had shown great and surprising intelligence over her years working at the zoo but this was a little much. Kagome grabbed Cleo's food and threw it over the fence into the holding yard. She hoped that Cleo would eat and rest over night. Kagome got ready to go home, taking one last look at Maru before she turned off the lights and closed the door.

Sesshomaru watched her go. He wasn't sure why he had helped her at that moment but the confused look on her face made his efforts worth it. Sesshomaru could smell that Cleo was ill. It was nothing serious, just a wolf bug, but he knew Kagome was very worried.

Kagome returned to her quiet apartment. There was one message from Hojo and Kagome cringed.

"Hi Kagome. Just wondering if you got my message from yesterday and the day before. I'm leaving town tomorrow so it would be nice to see you."

Hojo had called her every day that he was in town. Kagome refused to call him back. She knew trying to rekindle the romance that never was would be a bad idea, for both of them. Kagome decided to have a nice hot shower and go to bed early. tomorrow was her last day of work before the weekend and she looked forward to a break. Maybe she could even convince Sango to go on a movie date with her tomorrow night.

Kagome settled into bed for a good night's sleep. The one down side to being a zoo keeper was that by the end of the day, Kagome was exhausted and usually in bed by nine. She knew children with later bed times than she had. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams were plagued by images of Cleo dying. Her wolf was sick and died over night, Maru broke into the holding yard and killed Cleo, Kagome was late for work and the extra hour made her too late to save Cleo.

Kagome shot upright in bed feeling wide awake and drenched in sweat. She took a shaky breath and looked at her alarm clock. It was four in the morning but Kagome knew she couldn't sleep. She decided to check on Cleo. She would make sure Cleo was OK and then sleep in the staff room with the mice until it was time for work. Kagome got out of bed and got dressed. She headed out the door and drove the short distance to work. When she arrived, she went straight for the wolf barn. Kagome went to the holding pen and startled both Maru and Cleo with her entrance. Kagome approached Cleo carefully and was relived when she saw that Cleo had eaten her meal. Good, all her fears had been unfounded. Kagome went to her office to record that Cleo had eaten.

Sesshomaru watched her go and then turned his head to the back door Kagome had just through. He sensed them long before he saw them.

Two demons were approaching.

Sesshomaru looked towards the office, he heard Kagome gasp. The demons were not hiding their aura at all, unlike Inuyasha and Kouga, and Sesshomaru guessed Kagome could feel them.

Kagome wrote down notes in Cleo's file when suddenly she felt something. It was a unlike any other feeling she had ever had before. It caused her to gasp. She felt like she was being choked and the sensation was only getting strong. She froze when she heard the back door being torn open. Foot steps echoed in the halls and Kagome's heart raced. She peeked out from the office and saw two tall men standing in front of the arctic wolf enclosure.

"Lord Sesshomaru. We finally found you," One of them said. Sesshomaru approached the fence, cruses running through his head.

"You should have made it harder for us. Inuyasha always working with an arctic wolf? Shippo hiding out at zoos. Come on. We know who your companions are. And Inuyasha only hides his ears! It's just laughable," The other said while acutally laughing.

"Shut up. Let's just kill him. Then we'll have revenge. You killed everyone in our village Lord Sesshomaru. Now it's your turn to die," he sneered.

Sesshomaru looked up at them and sniffed the air. They smelled like goat demons. He had killed a bunch of them in the past, yes, but they were trying to invade his lands so it only seemed fair.

Kagome stood frozen listening to them talk. What on earth were they saying? The were speaking to Maru like he would understand them. Who was Lord Sesshomaru? Had Maru killed someone in the past? That wasn't possible, Kagome thought. She had to be going crazy. When the men advanced on the enclosure Kagome's body acted without her permission.

"Stop!" she yelled and stepped out behind them. The men turned and both of them chuckled.

"What have we here? A miko? I thought all of them were gone," one said.

"Idiot. They're still around but no one believes in mikos and yokai anymore so they're all untrained. Look at this one, she doesn't even know what we're talking about," said the other. _You got that right,_ Kagome thought. She knew very well what a miko was, and a yokai, but she had never entertained the idea that they were real. With the two men standing in front of her she had to question that. They were human-like in appearance but had several differences. They had hoofed feet and purple eyes. Their faces were elongated and their ears were furry and shaped like a goat's. Kagome swallowed hard, now what did she plan to do? She had hoped they would run off or something when she yelled at them. Stupid.

"Let's kill her first. Then we'll go after Lord Sesshomaru," one said.

"Sound good to me. We can toy her with a little first," the other replied. Kagome shrunk back and retreated away from them but she eventually backed into a wall. She sunk to the ground as her fear made her knees buckle. The feeling from earlier still coursed through her veins and it got stronger and stronger as the men approached her.

They were about the reach for her when Kagome yelled "NO!" and a pink light burst out from her body. The men screamed and collapsed into ash. The pink wave filled the entire wolf barn and once it reached Sesshomaru he could feel it unraveling the curse.

Kagome's power broke each bond of the cruse and he felt himself changing. He grew to full height, his silver hair cascading down his back and swords faithfully by his sides. His clothing was as it had been so many years ago and Sesshomaru stood in shock at finally being back in his own body. He used his poison claws to cut an opening in the chain-link fence. He stepped into the wolf barn on wobbly knees.

Kagome had been staring at the pile of ashes in front of her but now she looked at Sesshomaru. She gasped at the sight of him. He was tall and beautiful and yet Kagome was frightened of him. She had never seen anything like him in her entire life and his claws didn't look soft.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Sessho...maru... Maru," She stuttered as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"That is correct," Sesshomaru answered. Speaking for the first time in 500 years. His voice was smooth and it made her heart flutter. Inuyasha, Shippo and Kouga burst through the door at that moment.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyash and Kouga were here.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha had claws as well and doggy ears! And Kouga! She had worked with him for years and never seen his tail. Sesshomaru inclined his head towards Kagome and everyone seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Kagome," Kouga said, rushing to her side. She flinched away from him and he frowned.

"Kagome, look I know this is probably all a bit much for you," Inuyasha began.

"A bit much! Isn't that kind of an understatement!" Kagome hissed.

"I know. Look we can't talk about this here. The security guards are on their way. You need to lie to them. Tell them twp men broke in and stole Maru. You hid in the corner, too scared to come out. Got it?" Inuyasha said. Kouga was already sweeping up the ashed from the two goat demons.

"O... OK," Kagome replied.

"We'll meet at your place to talk about this," Inuyasha told her.

"I got her keys," Shippo said, emerging from the office. Who was he, Kagome's frown deepened.

"I'll lead the way. I know where she lives," Kouga said.

"Understand?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah," Kagome said. She stayed where she was, too overwhelmed to move.

"Let's go Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. In a flash they were all gone, leaving Kagome alone in silence.

* * *

The Priestess and The Yokai by Lindsey Merril – available now – free from August 7th - 11th (last day tomorrow!) - www amazon com/dp/B07G74GWRK


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome let go of a sob just in time to hear the security guards come in. They searched the area, one of them found Kagome and helped her stand.

"Miss, what happened here? The guard asked. Kagome gave her teary eyed account of the break in. She, of course, left out the whole deal about them being demons and told the guard that Maru had been taken. The guards finished with their sweep of the area and returned to help file a report about the incident. They asked Kagome a number of questions, all of which she answer consistently. Kagome found it easy to maintain her shaken state when talking to the guards, she was after all truly shaken and overwhelmed by what had just happened. The guards informed her that they would contact the police and that she should go home. Kagome nodded and went to the office to retrieve her bag. She check on Cleo before she left as well. The female wolf seem fine, just curious about all the new comers. Kagome felt relieved about Cleo's well being and headed towards her car.

She found Inuyasha leaning up against her car. Right, Kagome thought, the one named Shippo had taken her keys.

"I'll drive," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and got into the passenger seat. They drove to her apartment in silence in Inuyasha's car.

Kagome only reached over to touch Inuyasha's doggy ears.

Inuyasha smirked.

When they arrived, Kagome got out of the car slowly. She had never been so nervous about entering her own home. In the elevator, Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I'll let the boss know you're not coming in to work for a few days," he said.

"Oh. Thank you," Kagome said. She was about to argue but decided against it. She was exhausted and her brain felt fried.

When she opened the door, all eyes were on her and Kagome gulped.

"Let's start with introductions," Inuyasha said, coming in behind her and guiding Kagome into her living room.

"You know Kouga already. This is Shippo, a fox demon," Inuyasha said gesturing to the ginger haired boy with the gentle smile. "And this is Sesshomaru. My half brother." Kagome met Sesshomaru's eyes for a brief moment but looked away quickly.

After the introductions, Shippo and Inuyasha sat with Kagome on her couch and told her about their history as a family and also about the history of demons, humans and mikos. Kagome tried her best to take it all in but she was growing tired. While they chatted, Sesshomaru stood by the window and looked down into the city below him.

He was finally free. This reality both pleased him and made him feel lost. It had been so many years since he had ruled over the western lands and now what was he left with? This concrete shell? Sesshomaru knew that Japan had changed over time, he had watched it happen but it seemed different to him now that he was free to explore it. Sesshomaru turned his attention back Kagome. She seemed to be holding up well even with all that had transpired. Her blue eyes looked tired and she had been wearing a slight frown on her face since the goat demons showed up.

Sesshomaru owed her his freedom. He was a demon on honor and he would need to speak with her about what she would like in return.

"I need to go to work. Sesshomaru are you good here for a couple of days?" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"What!?" Kagome snapped, standing as well and crossing her arms.

"Be a little more tactful Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said dryly.

"Well you ain't staying with me and Kikyo. And though I'm sure Rin would love to have you, Shippo would be less thrilled and their place is tiny. And Kouga and Ayame don't need you interrupting their marital bliss," Inuyasha said.

"Wow, you're like the seventh wheel," Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru. He frowned at her which made her smile widely.

"Please Kagome, can he stay?" Inuyasha pleaded. His dog ears were too cute.

"Fine he can stay with me," Kagome said. "But under the assumption that he'll be finding his own place some time soon."

"That is acceptable," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was surprised not to hear more of a protest from his brother but decided to count his blessing and kept his mouth shut.

"I'll let Rin know what happened. She'll be by in the afternoon for sure," Shippo said, standing to leave with Inuyasha.

"Rin? She came by the zoo the other day," Kagome said with a far away tone. She knew Rin had a strange connection to Maru but she would never have guessed it was because she knew Sesshomaru and his secret.

"Yes. She liked to visit her father often," Shippo said with a small smile on his face.

"Is she a demon too?" Kagome asked.

"No. Rin is human," Shippo said. Upon seeing Kagome's confused expression he elaborated. "She's like an adopted daughter of Sesshomaru."

"I see," Kagome replied. Kouga, Inuyasha and Shippo moved towards the door and bid Kagome farewell. She was nervous about being alone with Sesshomaru but she let them go without a word. Once she shut the door she let out a sigh, happy for the silence that followed their departure. She turned to the kitchen in search of breakfast. Kagome retrieved a bowl, spoon and some cereal and added the milk. She noticed Sesshomaru was watching her actions carefully.

"Do you want some?" Kagome asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said. He wasn't sure what kind of food he would desire but he got the feeling that raw meat might have to be off the menu. Kagome ate her cereal while leaning up against the counter, trying not to look at Sesshomaru. What was she suppose to do with a demon? Kagome finished her cereal and put her bowl in the sink.

"I'm going to try and sleep for a bit," Kagome announced. "Make yourself at home."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome went to her room and threw on her pajamas. She settled under the covers, falling asleep instantly as her tired mind gave in. She'd deal with the yokai in her kitchen once she had rested.

* * *

The Priestess and The Yokai by Lindsey Merril (me :D ) - www amazon com/dp/B07G74GWRK


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome awoke late in the morning. She looked at her alarm clock and it told her that it was ten in the morning. Rolling out of bed slowly, she stood up and headed towards her bathroom. When she passed her door she could hear Sesshomaru's masculine voice speaking and a quiet female replying. Kagome wondered who it was that he was talking to but a shower was her priority at the moment.

She hoped into the warm shower and let out a sigh of contentment. The events of last night still ran rampant through her mind. She found it so hard to believe that demons existed even though there was one in her living room right now and she had met several last night. Kouga, her long time friend and coworker, was a wolf demon, complete with fangs and a tail. Who would have thought?

Kagome stepped out of the shower and dried her body. Wrapping the towel around her head, she padded into her room and dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Kagome dried her hair with a blow drier and worked it into place, her soft waves framing her face.

She stood before her bedroom door for a moment while she gathered the courage to face Sesshomaru and his guest. Opening the door slowly, she stepped into the living room. Sesshomaru looked up at her and they eyes met. Kagome couldn't look away. She had never seen a demon before last night and Sesshomaru's golden eyes, white hair and crimson markings pulled her in.

"Good morning," a female voice said. Kagome looked over at the girl, sitting across from Sesshomaru at Kagome's dining room table. It was Rin, the woman that had spoken to her about Maru the other day.

"Oh, good morning Rin," Kagome replied.

"You remember me!" Rin chirped with an enthusiastic smile gracing her pretty face.

"Yes, of course," Kagome said.

"Thank you so much for breaking the curse on my father. I'm so grateful!" Rin said, rushing over to Kagome and giving her a bear hug.

"No problem," Kagome managed to breath out. Rin's words barely had time to sink in before she was rambling on about how much she had missed her father and how happy she was to have him back.

"Thank you for letting him stay with you," Rin was saying. "I hope you don't mind if I come by to see him often. I've missed him so much."

"No, of course not. You're welcome any time," Kagome found herself saying. Rin's pure heart was so contagious that it was difficult to say no to her.

"Yay! I have to go but I'll come by tomorrow," Rin said. She kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek and ran out the door, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone. Silence hung in the air and Kagome looked at the floor.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kagome finally asked and looked up at the demon lord.

"No thank you. Rin brought me breakfast," Sesshomaru replied, settling a level gaze on her.

"Oh, I see," Kagome said. They were quiet again. Sesshomaru seemed comfortable in silence, he inhabited it well while Kagome floundered.

"I would love some tea," Sesshomaru said in an attempt to make the girl feel more comfortable. He could hardly take her squirming under his gaze any longer.

"Sure!" Kagome squeaked and ran into the kitchen, very happy to have something to do. She turned the kettle on and opened the cupboard that contained her tea collection.

"Uh, what kind do you want? You can come pick one if you like," she said. Sesshomaru rose from his place at the table and made his way over to her. Kagome watched as his clawed fingers picked up a box, opened it and he smelled it gently. He opened every box she owned before settling on peppermint tea. Kagome took the box from his hands and shivered as his claws brushed her knuckles. She grabbed his hand quickly. Putting the box of tea down, Kagome examined his hand carefully, turning it over and poking the tips of his claws with the pad of her index finger.

"Ouch," She muttered when she discovered his claws were very sharp. Sesshomaru watched her with practiced patience. He didn't understand what she found so fascinating about his hand but he wasn't in any discomfort so he remained still and let her look him over. Finally Kagome seemed to realize what she was doing and dropped his hand as it is was a hot coal.

"I'm sorry. I've never seen a demon before," Kagome said, looking up at him carefully to see if he was angry.

"Never?" Sesshomaru echoed and Kagome shook her head. "Let me show you a trick." Even though he knew very little about Kagome, he discovered very quickly that she was extremely expressive. He found that he enjoyed watching all her emotions dance across her face, hence the reason he had offered her a demo. "Do you have a napkin?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, opening the cupboard beside her and grabbing two. Sesshomaru held on of them and Kagome watched as green glow surrounded it. The napkin melted into a green bubbling goo and disintegrated into dust.

"Wow! What just happened," Kagome gasped, her wide eyes were still locked on Sesshomaru's hand.

"One of my personal abilities is to utilize poison to destroy my enemies," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome gulped and tried not to let her imagination run wild with the many ways you could end someone's life using that little trick.

"One more," Sesshomaru said. He held the second napkin up as high as he could and let it go. It fluttered towards the ground and Sesshomaru released his poison whip and cut the napkin into tiny pieces. Kagome gasped.

"Amazing," she smiled. The kettle whistled and Kagome rushed to removed it from the stove. She paced two tea bags in two mugs and filled them with hot water. Sesshomaru moved back to the table and Kagome brought him his mug of tea. She picked up the pieces of napkin on the ground before sitting down herself.

"You don't seem as freaked out as you should be for someone who was a wolf just a day ago," Kagome said.

"I have merely returned to the form that I was born in," Sesshomaru replied.

"How long were you stuck as a wolf?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru let her swallow her sip to tea before answering.

"Five hundred years," He told her. Kagome's eyes went wide and she jaw dropped open.

"Are you serious!?" She gaped. Sesshomaru nodded slowly.

"How did you and Inuyasha keep this up for so long?" Kagome asked.

"I was able to live freely in the forests of our lands for many of those years, but due to an unfortunate coincidence the species of wolf I resembled became critically endangered and I was capture as a captive breeding animal," Sesshomaru explained. "Shippo is able to change shape shift so he would mascaraed as my offspring for a few years before he was my size and then we would switch places. I would be transferred to another zoo and Shippo would stay and die shortly after."

"What? But zoos don't wait that long to transfer their animals," Kagome said, making her face scrunch in disbelief.

"That would be Inuyasha's doing. He essentially managed me," Sesshomaru said with a bit of strain in his voice.

"Oh, I see," Kagome replied. The phone rang and Kagome stared at it. She didn't want to answer it since it could be her boss or the press, perhaps. Her machine beeped and Sanog's voice came across loud and clear. "Kagome are you OK? I saw the news about the break in at the zoo. First of all, why haven't you called me. And second have you gotten lai-" Kagome snatched the phone up and scurried into the kitchen while Sesshomaru watched her with a brow raised.

"Sango, Hi, I'm fine" Kagome said in a rush to shut her friend up.

"Kagome! Thank goodness. I was so worried." Sango said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I would have called you sooner but it's been a long night. How about we meet up for coffee when you're off work?" Kagome offered.

"Sure. Come by my office," Sango said. They said their good byes and Kagome hung up. Kagome put her phone back on the table and saw Sesshomaru standing up by her apartment window, looking down at the city below them. She didn't dare disturb him, he seemed lost in his thoughts. Instead, Kagome went to her room to get ready to meet Sango and maybe take a quick nap.

Sesshomaru was staring down at the cars below. He had observed the world change while he was stuck in his animal form. He knew what a car was, how they worked, he had ridden in them many times but he was never the driver. He had never experienced anything modern first hand, only watched as it was integrated into his surroundings, first at western castle and then at each zoo he was kept at.

Sesshomaru wanted to tear the world a part. He was finally free and he wanted to seek revenge for the time he lost but he couldn't. The witch who had cursed him was long dead and no one was to blame but her. He knew that punching Inuyasha wouldn't make him feel better, in fact it would only disgrace him more because Inuyasha had been serving him for years. Sesshomaru had been a huge inconvenience for his half brother. Sesshomaru smirked at the irony. For years Sesshomaru had seen Inuyasha as a blemish on their family line. He had tried to kill the half breed several times and now, after so many years as a wolf, he would be forever in Inuyasha's debt.

He could hear Kagome snoring softly in the other room. He owed her his life as well. She had freed him from the curse and even it was completely by accident he was grateful. He liked her apartment, it was clean and tidy. It smelled like her which he discovered he liked. The phone rang and the machine picked up. "Hey Kagome, um, it's Hojo again. I don't think your machine has been delivering my messages but I thought I would try one more time. I'm up for a date if you are, heh, um yeah so call me." Sesshomaru turned away from the machine. _That boy sounded rather desperate,_ he thought.

With no course for revenge, Sesshomaru made a list of other plans in his head. He was free. It was time to take his place as head of the Western lands once again.

* * *

The Priestess and The Yokai by Lindsey Merril (me :D ) - www amazon com/dp/B07G74GWRK (available on Kindle Unlimited if you have it). Thank you to those of you who have supported me already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the late afternoon, Kagome headed off to meet Sango. They went to their favorite coffee shop and settled down for a discussion.

"Tell me everything that happened at the zoo," Sango said, gripping Kagome's hands.

"Ok but you have to promise to... believe me," Kagome said and once she had Sango's word she started the long story. Sango listened intently and her mouth started to open more and more as Kagome went on. When she was done, Kagome paused and waited for Sango to say something. Sango closed her mouth abruptly and took a deep breath.

"So you're saying a super gorgeous yokai is living in your apartment?" Sango said.

"That's your take away message from all this?" Kagome said.

"Why haven't you jumped him yet?" Sango asked. Kagome wanted to hit her head against the table.

"Seriously? That was your take away from this? Not a _re yokai real?_ " Kagome hissed. "This all happened like yesterday. I don't know him and I don't think he's interested in me that way considering he just became a man again!"

"Right, right." Sango said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm glad you're safe. That's the most important thing. You must have been terrified."

Kagome nodded. She wasn't sure what shocked her more, those two men, her miko powers or the fact that yokai exist.

"So this yokai is going to live with you? For how long?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Kagome sighed. "I haven't spoken with him about it. I'll talk to him tonight. I think we both needed some time to recover before we addressed the logistics."

Sango smiled. "Makes sense."

"I also need to figure out what 'having miko power' entails. Do I just live my best life like nothing happened? Or do I need to... train or something."

Sango frowned. "Good question. Maybe your yokai and his friends will know what to do."

"Yeah, I'll ask." Kagome nodded. "Anyway, enough about me. What's new with you?"

Sango looked down at the table and blushed. "Miroku and I have decided to start a family."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sango! That's amazing. I'm going to be the best auntie in the world!"

Sango waved her hands in front of her. "Calm down. I'm not even pregnant yet. But we're trying."

"Miroku must be so happy." Kagome winked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You have no idea."

The girls laughed. The rest of the visit passed with easy conversation. Kagome headed home feeling light hearted and rejuvenated. She'd become a bit of a hermit lately. Her visit with Sango made her reflect on whether or not that behavior was healthy. _I think I just got tired of the same questions from my high school friends,_ Kagome sighed. _When are you getting married? Who are you hooking up with? Let me show you Tinder._ Kagome didn't live her life like that. First of all she still had an answering machine and second, she didn't do relationships lightly. But Sango wasn't like that and Kagome felt guilty for not being a better friend.

She unlocked the door of her apartment. She could _feel_ that Sesshomaru was inside. _That must have something to do with my miko powers,_ Kagome thought. What a strange feeling.

When Kagome stepped inside she found Sesshomaru standing by the large window in her living room. It had grown dark as she walked him and now the street lights were on, illuminating his pale skin and white hair. Someone had clearly brought him a change of clothes, maybe Inuyasha or Rin, because Sesshomaru was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and black t-shirt. They hugged his form and when Kagome swallowed her throat felt dry. She could see magenta stripes on his wrists, matching the ones on his cheeks.

Kagome realized she was staring and dropped her gaze to the floor. She took off her shoes and coat and approached Sesshomaru with soft steps. He looked like he was deep in thought and she didn't want to disturb him.

"Hey. How was you afternoon? Are you adjusting alright to being yourself again?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and then back at the city below. "I'm fine."

Kagome went to the kitchen and pulled out udon noddles, leeks, onions and strips of beef. She started to prepare dinner. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I ate already." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded. "What do yokai eat anyway?"

Sesshomaru regarded her. "We eat meat mostly, but we'll eat anything humans eat."

"Oh." Kagome whirled around the kitchen preparing something that smelled rather delicious. "Did you have any visitors today?"

"Yes. Inuyasha came by with dinner and new clothes. He said I could not walk around wearing my feudal war lord outfit anymore." Kagome laughed at that and Sesshomaru liked the sound.

"That would seem rather strange, unless you were in Harajuku." Kagome smiled.

"Where?" Sesshomaru quirked a brow.

"Oh, it's a fashion district in Tokyo. I should take you there. In fact I should show you around. I have some time off work and you haven't been in a proper body was a long time." Kagome said. "Uh, if you want that is." She cheeks grew red.

"That would be very helpful."

"How much do you actually know about this time? Things must be so different from 500 years ago." Kagome said.

"I know about things like electricity. I watched people turn on lights, buy computers and cell phones, drive cars. But I've never had a close look at any of those things myself." Sesshomaru shook his head ruefully. "None of the zoo keepers who looked after me held up their iphones and said 'look Maru, this is how it works."

"Inuysha could have."

"That would have involved forethought, not Inuyasha's strong point."

Kagome laughed. "Good point." She transferred her stir fry into a bowl. "I can show you mine if you want. After I eat." She picked up her chopsticks.

She pressed the button on her answering machine and heard Hojo's message. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He'd heard it once before but the sound of Hojo's voice grated on his nerves. Kagome was frowning, it was obvious she didn't like the message either.

She ate her food staring at her bowl.

"Friend of yours?" Sesshomaru smirked like a predator. Kagome's cheek grew red.

"Uh... yup. He's someone I know from high school. He usually calls to... um... hook up when he's in town." Kagome said. She was as read as a tomato now. _Idiot. He doesn't need to know that. Why couldn't you have just made something up,_ Kagome mentally kicked herself.

"But you're not interested."

"No. I haven't been for a long time." Kagome finished the last bites of her dinner and placed her dishes in the sink.

"Hn."

Kagome avoided Sesshomaru's gaze. She took out her smart phone and sat down on the couch. "Come sit. I'll show you your first smart phone."

Sesshomaru sat beside her on the couch and only then did she realize what a bad idea this was. He wasn't touching her but he was sitting close enough that she could feel the heat coming from his body.

She focused on her phone. "Ok. This is how you turn it off and on." Kagome showed him the button at the side of her phone. "This is the main screen. And these are your apps." Kagome gave Sesshomaru a thorough tutorial and let him play with her phone for a while. He was most interest in Google and all the answers it held.

"I had a vague understanding of what the internet was but I didn't think it was anything like this." Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the screen and Kagome studied his profile. He had a elegant nose and his ears were pointed.

"How come Inuyasha's ears are so different than yours?" Kagome asked before she could stop herself.

It was a question that would have bother Sesshomaru many many years ago but his relationship with Inuyasha was so different now. "He is my half-brother. His mother was human, mine was yokai. That's why."

"Oh." Kagome only nodded. She yawned. "I shouldn't be this tired."

"You used a large amount of reiki when you fought off those two yokai at the zoo. It's not uncommon to feel exhausted after."

"So that's why. About that." Kagome said and Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her. "What am I suppose to do with my miko powers?"

"That is up to you." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't even know what the options are."

"I can tell you some of them. We will trade. You tell me information about your time and take me on a tour. And I will help you with your new miko powers."

Kagome smiled. "Sounds like a good deal to me." She got up and stretched. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed on her the whole time.

"I'm going to bed. Even though it's only eight. I'll show you around tomorrow. We can go for a walk at night. Tokyo is really pretty at night." Kagome said. "Here. I'll leave you my tablet. It works the same as my phone, the screen is just bigger."

"Alright." Sesshomaru replied. He watched her go to her room before settling down on the couch with Kagome's tablet. He spent hours googling everything he could think of to learn more about this time. Eventually Sesshomaru's eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep with the tablet on his stomach.

* * *

The Priestess and The Yokai by Lindsey Merril (me :D ) - www amazon com/dp/B07G74GWRK (available on Kindle Unlimited if you have it). Thank you to those of you who have supported me already.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning she found Sesshomaru asleep on the couch with the tablet resting on his stomach. She smiled at that.

As soon as she walked into the living room he opened his golden eyes.

"Be honest, how many hours did you spending googling stuff last night?" Kagome's smile widened.

"Too many." Was his only answer. Kagome laughed and got herself some cereal.

"You can help yourself to anything in the fridge," she said.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said and soon he found himself eating breakfast at Kagome's table. Did she know she was having cereal with the Lord of the Western lands, the most fearsome yokai that ever lived. Sesshomaru was certain that Kagome would not care and likely find it amusing more than anything else.

Kagome didn't even get to finish her cereal before her front door unlocked itself and opened.

"Hey Kagome. I hope you don't mind. I made a copy of your key," Inuyasha said as he let himself in.

"You what?" Kagome choked.

Inuyasha rounded the corner to find his brother and Kagome eating cereal at the table together. He smiled at Sesshomaru and his brother growled.

"Get that stupid look off your face," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's grin just got bigger.

"Is it just you that has a copy of my key?" Kagome glared.

"And Rin..." Inuyasha said.

Kagome hadn't known that today was the day she would find out what it was like to be part of a yokai clan. Inuyasha had let himself in and soon Kouga came over too. Then Rin. Then Shippo. Who brought lunch. Then Ayame, who Kagome had never met.

At one point Inuyasha and Kouga got into a wrestling match in her living room over some argument from two hundred years ago that remained unsettled.

A soft hand on her shoulder made Kagome turn around. Rin smiled at her. "You're taking this all rather well. I would have yelled at them to get out by now."

Kagome returned her smile. "They mean well. And they haven't seen Sesshomaru in years. I can be understanding... for a little while longer." In truth Kagome hadn't had this many people around her in ages. It felt good and it made how quiet her apartment had been these past years seem even more loud. And at one point Kagome was able to make a break through about what to do with her miko powers so the visit hadn't been all bad.

"My wife is a miko," Inuyasha said.

"Oh really?" Kagome perked up.

"I'll bring her over tomorrow. You guys can chat. The kids are coming too" It wasn't a question. "They haven't seen Sesshomaru in a long time."

"O- Ok," Kagome gulped.

"Do not make yourself a nuisance brother., Sesshomaru said. He had remained mostly silent the entire visit.

"Hey! I won't," Inuyasha looked like he was about ready to lunge at Sesshomaru when Rin intervened.

"Alright time to make our mass exit," Rin said. "Everybody out!"

"See you at work in a couple of days Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Ditto," Kouga said. And then everyone rushed out the door like air particles getting sucked out by a vacuum. When the door shut it was silent.

Sesshomaru felt the void immediately. He was often left in quiet at the zoo. He hadn't been around his clan in years and it felt good. He knew Kagome felt it too.

"Don't mind them," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't. I really don't." Kagome turned to him and he saw she had tears in her eyes. "I think I've been a lot lonelier than I thought." Kagome clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that. You don't need to be burdened with my problems."

"You won't be lonely anymore. And neither will I." Sesshomaru held her gaze.

Kagome's stomach growled. It was past dinner time.

"How about that tour now?" Kagome asked. "And we'll get some dinner. My treat."

"Alright." Sesshomaru said. He had a small smile on his lips that Kagome really liked.

Within ten minuets they were bundled in their coats and ready to leave. Inuyasha had provided Sesshomaru with a long black winter coat the made him look even more tall and imposing than he already was.

"Sesshomaru, your..." Kagome started, her eyes drifting to his ears and claws. Inuyasha and Kouga had hide their features when they worked with her so she thought Sesshomaru might be able to do the same.

"Right." It looked like it pained him, not physically but emotionally, to cover his markings, claws and ears but he did without complaint. Kagome missed them as soon as they were gone. He looked less like himself this way.

"You can go back to how you were. As soon as we get home. Right away," Kagome rambles. Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome took Sesshomaru to her favorite ramen place and he ate so gracefully it annoyed her. Then she took him to Harajuku.

"Hn. You are right. It would not be uncommon to see yokai in complex outfits like this 500 years ago but it would be odd now."

Kagome laughed. "Told you."

Sesshomaru wondered how much of this land was his. It was hard to recognize when it had changed so much. Sesshomaru had glimpsed the world during zoo transfers but he had not been allow to venture freely outside in years. Sometimes the lights were too bright for his eyes and the streets were too loud for his sensitive hearing but overall he found it enjoyable to wonder the streets of Tokyo with Kagome.

"Kagome!" A voice came from behind them. Kagome turned and a look of horror crossed her face. A young man ran towards them, waving excitedly.

"Uh, Hojo. Hi." Kagome said. She shrunk in on herself. Sesshomaru frowned.

"I've been calling you. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'd love to hang out but... oh." Hojo seemed to notice Sesshomaru for the first time. He stared up at the white-haired yokai with his mouth hanging open.

"Sorry I haven't returned your calls. I've been, um, there was a break in at the zoo. I was there when it happened I've been off of work recovering. I haven't felt up for a visit." Kagome's gaze traveled up to Sesshomaru trying to explain his presence. "Except for my - uh-"

Sesshomaru raked his claws along her shoulder and up into her hair and let his fingers rest on the side of her neck and under her jaw. He enjoyed the way her whole body shuddered under his touch. "Her boyfriend." Sesshomaru finished for her.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Hojo looked at Kagome once again. "I'm sorry to hear about the break in. I'm glad you're okay. Maybe next time I'm in town we can meet up." Sesshomaru growled in a way that was meant to be felt not heard. "Or not." Hojo squeaked. "Bye. Nice seeing you Kagome." He was out of sight as fast as possible.

"Bye Hojo!" Kagome called after him. She felt guilty but she was glad for the clear excuse. It's not like she had the guts to tell Hojo that she didn't want any kind of relationship with him ever again because she found him annoying and what romance they once had was gone...

Sesshomaru's claws were still on her neck. Kagome was surprised she could feel them even though they were concealed. The sensation had been something else and all of Sango's teasing about her needing a bedfellow came rushing through her mind. _It's just your body reacting. You haven't been touched in a long time,_ Kagome told herself.

Sesshomaru removed his hand. "I hope I was not too forward."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I didn't know how to tell him that I'm not interested without hurting his feelings," Kagome said. When they resumed walking they walked closer together.

They were mostly quiet for the rest of their walk. Sesshomaru's hand twitched with the longing to touch her again. He struggled with that feeling. He didn't want it to seem like he only wanted her because she was the first non-clan woman he had encountered since turning back into himself. That wasn't it. He liked being around her. He liked her subtle beauty and her clean smell, but Sesshomaru knew he needed to slow down, for his own sake. Because Kagome _was_ the first woman he'd met since turning into himself again. He needed to reestablish his lands, find out where he would live, see how much Inuyasha had messed up his lands while he'd been incapacitated before he would be worthy of Kagome's attention.

They returned to Kagome's apartment. She took off her coat and scarf and it left her hair a mess. Sesshomaru brushed her hair away from her face with his claws.

"Thank you for showing me the city."

Kagome's cheeks grew bright red. "No problem. It was fun... to be a tourist in your own city." Kagome's voice faltered a bit.

They went separate ways after that. Both of them needing space so that they both didn't do what they really wanted to.

Sesshomaru stretched out on the couch with Kagome's tablet and Kagome went to bed.

"Good night."

"Night."

The next morning Sesshomaru was already awake and dressed when Kagome got up. He was still reading her tablet but sitting at the table.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as she got herself some cereal.

"I found a guide," Sesshomaru said.

"A guide to what?"

"A guide to life in the twenty first century."

Kagome quirked a brow as she sat down next to him at the breakfast table. "What the best advice you've found so far?"

"Don't be a basic bitch."

"Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru!" Kagome laughed and hit his shoulder. He smirked back at her and Kagome's heart did a weird little flutter. "What's your plan for today?"

"I was going to see Inuyasha," Sesshmaru said.

"Oh me too. Inuyasha said his wife could help me with these miko powers," Kagome said.

"Good. We can go together," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. We can."

* * *

The Priestess and The Yokai by Lindsey Merril (me :D ) - www amazon com/dp/B07G74GWRK (available on Kindle Unlimited if you have it).


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kagome drove Sesshomaru to the western palace. She'd received the exact address from Inuyasha, but Kagome was sure it had to be wrong. Sesshomaru said the western palace lay within an ancient forest several acres large and Kagome was sure no such forest existed anywhere near Tokyo and definitely not at the address Inuyasha had given her.

Kagome's thoughts also drifted to her return to work tomorrow. She would be glad to be back with her animals but she liked spending time with Sesshomaru. And if she was honest with herself, which she was trying to be lately, she wasn't entirely sure how she would react being back at the site of her attack.

"There's much on your mind," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome shot him a look. "Stop reading my... feelings." He was quiet so she continued. "Yeah, there is a lot on my mind. First of all I don't think there's a huge forest with the western palace at the centre at the adress Inuyasha gave me. And second, I'm thinking about going back to work tomorrow."

"What troubles you about returning to work?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That night I freed you was... difficult for me. When I saw those two guys so close to Cleo I feared for her and for myself. I may have been pushing those feelings down and what if I go back to work and realize I can't handle being there as much as I think I can," Kagome said.

"You have a right to be afraid but it is unwise to let fear consume you. What happened at the zoo will likely never happen again. And if you receive training then you will be able to control your miko powers and stop any yoaki you encounter," Sesshomaru said.

"I hope you're right," Kagome sighed.

"As for the castle. It is hidden. You shall see," Sesshomaru gave her one of his small smiles that made her stomach flip flop.

Not long after their conversation, Kagome took a sharp corner and found herself instantly transported into another world. There had been roads, sidewalks and buildings moments before but now she was surrounded by a thick forest. The road was replaced with a dirt path.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Is this some kind of …."

"Barrier. It's a barrier that keeps the palace hidden from humans," Sesshomaru finished for her.

"But I'm human."

"You're part of the pack. You're allowed in,"

"What if someone walks through the barrier by accident?"

"All those who are not allowed inside simply find their journey uninterrupted. There is some kind of loop that stitched two streets together to make it as if this place doesn't exist." Sesshomaru shook his head. "It's some kind of miko trick. Kikyo's work."

"Is that Inuyasha's wife?" Kagome counldn't remember if she'd heard the name before.

"Yes."

"Ah." Kagome nodded. Her hands bounced on the steering wheel as they continued down the pebbled path. There were plenty of yokai on the roads. It was like she'd be transported back to feudal japan. They walked around carrying goods wrapped on the end of a stick or running with carts trailing behind them.

"Can't you bring technology in here?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru chuckeled. "Don't be fooled. This is like a haven for us, but all of them likely have smart phones in their pockets."

Kagome laughed.

They pulled up in front of the western palace and Kagome's eyes couldn't take it all in. Sesshomaru was pleased with her reaction at seeing his empire. It mattered what she thought of it, he realized.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha bounded down the steps.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha waved. Kagome smiled in returned. "Let me take you to see Kikyo. You guys can get started right away."

"Sure." Kagome followed Inuyasha down the long halls of the palace. The shoji screens were decorated with a crest on each door. _It must be the symbol of the west,_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha led Kagome to a small, quiet room at the east end of the castle. When he opened the door Kagome came face to face with a woman that looked so. much. like. her.

"Hello," Kikiyo said.

"Hi," Kagome said. She bowed and Kikiyo returned the bow.

"Hm, you know I thought you looked like Kikyo the first time we met but now that you're side by side the similartiy is actually kind of creepy," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks," Kagome glared at him.

"He does have a way with words," Kikiyo said. "Come sit." Kagome sat down and watched Sesshomaru leave with Inuyasha before turning her attention to the graceful woman in front of her.

Sesshomaru walked with Inuyasha to his study. Well it use to be his study, he wasn't sure exactly what had become of the room.

The brothers were quiet as they walked down the halls. Inuyasha had a nervous energy about him and Sesshomaru found irratating.

"Wanna fight later?" Inuyash said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he slid the shoji screen to his office open.

He walked into a memory. The office was just as he left it 500 years ago. It wasn't dusty, clearly someone had been maintaining it. He doubted Inuyasha was in here everyday dusting it himself but Inuyasha had handled the affairs of the western palace and he was responsible for its care. It struck Sesshomaru then how much his brother had matured. This room was the embodiment of it. Five hundred years ago they use to exchange punches and insults like it was nothing more than a boring daily routine, like getting dressed or paying taxes. The Inuyasha that Sesshomaru had known then would not have been able to handle the western lands the way he had done over the past many years. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha everyday when he was stuck in different zoos but this was the first time Sesshomaru could truly compredend how much he had grown up.

"Thank you for keeping my study as it was," Sesshomaru said. He turned and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "Thank you for putting your whole life on hold for me."

Inuyasha looked uncomfortable at the praise. He shrugged. "We're family."

Sesshomaru nodded at that.

He sat down at his desk to start looking over 500 years of paper work. He stayed mostly focused but his mind wondered to Kagome every so often and how she was fairing under Kikiyo's guidance.

Kagome looked at Kikyo again. "It's weird right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok cool." Kagome let out a breathy laugh.

"It's like looking in a mirror."

"Yeah." Kagome smiled.

Kikiyo poured Kagome some tea. "Enough about our stunning good looks. Tell me what you want me to help you with."

Kagome told Kikiyo about what happened the night she accidently saved Sesshomaru from his curse and purified the yokai that had attacked her. "It's like this power inside me. It's always been there, I guess, but I never noticed it before. And now I can't ignore it. It nags at me constantly."

"Do your powers react to Sesshomaru?"

"Yup." _It's not_ only _my powers that react to Seshomaru._ "Not in a big way I guess, but like I'll know if he's home before I open the door and which part of the apartment he's in."

"Yes exactly. That's the kind of power you will always feel. I always know if there are demons nearby and if they're behind me or in front of me," Kikyo said. There was a sensual flutter of her eyes that made Kagome blush, as if Kikyo had unintentionally rememebered something as she spoke. "That's one part of reiki. The other is defensive. Like when you attacked the yokai threatening you."

"It was like it the power just lept out of me," Kagome said.

Kikiyo nodded approvingly. "You have good intuition about your powers already. That's exactly what it is. You must call it up and out from within you. Let's practice that first."

Kikiyo moved with Kagome to sit down across from eachother. She helped Kagome sit in a meditative pose. "Start with locating the power within you and bringing it into the palm of your hand."

It sounded simple enough but it took Kagome over an hour to do it successfully. When she finally succeeded her palm glowed pink.

"That's it. Perfect," Kikiyo said. Her voice wasn't overly cheery and her expression was neutral but Kagome knew the praise she gave was real.

Kagome felt exhausted. "Is feeling tired a nomarl part of this process?"

"Yes. Reiki isn't infinet. You'll feel tired the more you use. It draws on your energy as well. You must rest to recover your streghth." Kikiyo said. "Let's go see what the boys are up to."

"Sure." Kagome stood on shaky legs. She wanted a nap, but she was proud of herself. She knew that what she had grabbed onto and brought to the palm of her hand was real and she'd never lose the thread. She could feel the reiki right now, moving inside her.

Kagome followed Kikyo throught the winding halls. Kagome could hear the shouts from inside the dojo before they opened the shoji screen.

"Backlash wave!"

Kagome watched wide eyed as Sesshomaru deflected an attack that split the ground in three. He flitted around the arena with Inuyasha on his heels. They stopped once they noticed that the girls had entered.

Sesshomaru locked eyes with Kagome. She looked impressed and that made something within his heart stir. He strode towards her, wiping the hair away from his face.

"How did your lesson go?" he asked.

"Good. I'm tired but I learned a lot," Kagome said. Inuyasha cleared his throat and Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome.

"She did very well," Kikiyo said.

"Alright bro, see you another day," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "See you at work tomorrow Kagome."

"Yeah. Tomorrow. See you," Kagome said. She looked over at Sesshomaru. He wipped his face with a towel and Kagome looked away. He looked good like that, all sweaty. Her cheek grew warmer. She needed to stop that train of thought.

"Let's go home," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah."

They drove back home exchanging stories about their day. When they got home Sesshomaru showered. It felt so good to fight again. Inuyasha would never beat him but he was enough of a challenge that Sesshomaru felt truly sated. He washed the sweat from his body and thought about tomorrow. Kagome would return to work and their time together would lessen. That thought displeased him. He would need to find something to occupy his time with. Perhaps he could get a job somewhere.

When Sesshomaru emerged from the shower Kagome was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. She had her hand out, palm up. She brought her reiki to the surface and it sparred with Sesshomaru's yokai.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her palm. It glowed pink. She looked at Sesshomaru.

His eyes looked darker and there was something dangerous in them. Kagome exingished her reiki without looking away.

It was just my birthday. I don't do or anything because I don't mind participating in lovely fan communities like FFnet for free but if you wanted to support me, my e-book/paperback is here: The Priestess and the Yōkai dp/B07G74GWRK


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kagome walked up to the staff entrance of Tokyo zoo. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. So far so good. Putting on her uniform made her feel more like herself and the familiar smells helped too.

"Morning Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to see him coming down the hall.

"Hey," Kagome smiled a little.

"Let's go together," Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded. She felt protected with Inuyasha nearby, though if she was honest with herself she would prefer Sesshomaru. Kagome wondered what he was up to today.

When Kagome entered the backroom of the wolf enclosure she felt a rise of panic. The fear from that night came rushing back. Her reiki rose to her palms and her breath came quickly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"I'm – I'm fine." Kagome took a deep breath. She forced herself to calm down. There was no danger. She had her reiki and Inuyasha was with her. "I'm good." Kagome dove into her work. The more she started to focus on Cleo and the other animals the more she forgot about her fear.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you going to keep working here now that Sesshomaru is yokai again?" Kagome asked as she scrubbed the floor of the lion holding pen.

"Nah, I've spent 500 years looking after him. I didn't mind, it was my duty. But now I want to spend my days with Kikyo and the kids," Inuyasha said.

"Makes sense. I'll miss you," Kagome said.

"Keh, I'll be around for a couple more weeks. I gave my notice this morning," Inuyasha smiled.

"Good. I'll enjoy it while I can," Kagome laughed. Kagome got through the rest of her work day just fine. She met with her boss and told him she was fine to return to work full time. At the end of the day Kagome was exhausted. Her emotions had been tested and she hadn't been on her feet this long for a week, but she felt good.

And now she had someone to come home to. Kagome smiled to herself as she drove home.

Sesshomaru headed out of the house in the morning. He walked through the park near Kagome's apartment and then wondered through the streets. At first his stroll was pleasant but then he grew bored. _If Kagome is going to work then I must find something to occupy my time as well,_ Sesshomaru thought. He walked for a few hours before he decided to turn back.

When he turned around he noticed a shrine up a set of steep stairs. Deciding to make one last stop, Sesshomaru headed up the steps. An old man swept the top of the steps quietly. He looked up when Sesshomaru approached.

"Welcome," the man said.

"What is this place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This is our family shrine," the man said. "Oh and I have a small museum if you're interested. I've collected dozens of artifacts from feudal times. Would you like to see?"

Sesshomaru's interest was peeked. "Yes. Lead the way." Sesshomaru followed the hobbling old man into a shed. There were indeed artifacts from feudal times but they were scattered about the shed in a disordered way that made Sesshomaru feel sorry for them.

The old man took out a sword. Sesshomaru recognized it instantly. It was Lord Ryuu's, one of his father's men.

"This is-" the man began.

"Lord Ryuu's sword," Sesshomaru finished.

"Oh! Uh, yes. It did belong to a Lord Ryuu. How did you know that?"

"I'm a historian," Sesshomaru said. It wasn't a total lie.

"Incredible! You know, I could use some help organizing all this. You wouldn't happen to be in the market for a job would you?" the man asked.

"Yes actually. I've found myself with a lot of spare time lately. I would gladly work for you on this project," Sesshomaru replied.

"Excellent! Here's my card. I don't care about the hours. Just come while we're open and don't stay later than five. We have family dinners every night and I can't miss them," the man flashed a grin that was missing a few teeth.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru accepted the business card with two hands.

"I'll have to tell my granddaughter that I actually gave out one of the business cards she made," the old man said. "She'll be annoying about being right though."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Yes, good, good," the man said.

Sesshomaru turned to leave but then paused. "What was your name?"

"Hm? Oh, just call me grandpa," the man said with another smile.

Sesshomaru nodded and then headed back the way he came to Kagome's apartment.

Kagome could sense Sesshomaru inside the apartment when she got home. It was such a strange but welcome feeling to have someone waiting for her at home. Kagome faltered. Well, technically he wasn't really waiting for her, not in that way. _Is that what I want?_ Kagome wondered but then she remembered the feel of his claws on the back of her neck and she felt like that was a stupid question to ask herself.

Kagome opened the door and found Sesshomaru sitting on the couch. "Hey."

"Hi. You need to shower. Now."

Kagome bristled. "What?"

"Yokai have a heightened sense of smell. And you reek. It's not your fault. It's the zoo. Usually you smell like a meadow," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's cheeks burned. "Oh. Uh- Right." She rushed towards her room. "You left your cloaking spell on. Take it off."

Sesshomaru did and he felt a surge of desire run through him at her words. Kagome liked him better this way and that satisfied the more primal part of his nature. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom.

Kagome emerged a while later smelling much better. She sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Her damp hair clung of the cheeks and neck. Sesshomaru followed the curves of it with his eyes.

"What did you get up to today?" Kagome asked.

"I got a job," Sesshomaru said.

"A job?" Kagome smiled in that way she did where her whole face lit up. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her, resting his forearms on his lap.

"At a shrine. Helping an old man sort through some old artifacts," Sesshomaru said. He gave Kagome the business card from the shrine and she stared at it with an odd look on her face. Her eyes were as wide as they could go and her mouth dropped open.

"You got a job at MY FAMILY'S SHRINE?" she shrieked so loud that Sesshomaru flinched.

He was a little dumbstruck. "Your family shrine?"

"Higurashi. That's my last name. My grandfather just hired you," Kagome leaned close to him as well, though her energy was much much more erratic.

"He seemed nice," Sesshomaru said. Kagome started laughing. She couldn't stop and soon she was gasping for air, doubled over her folded legs on the couch.

Kagome sucked in a breath of air. She felt like it was natural. Of course Sesshomaru had managed to wonder all across Tokyo and found her family's shrine, and of course he'd gotten a job there.

"What did you tell my grandpa?"

"That I was a historian," Sesshomaru said.

"That's not entirely untrue," Kagome said, looking somewhat impressed.

"That was my thinking as well."

Kagome smiled.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine. I struggled a bit but I wasn't as afraid as I thought I would be. I brought my reiki to the surface again and that gave me this feeling of control. Do you want some tea?" Kagome asked. He nodded. She got up and when she went to stand, found that one of her legs had fallen asleep. Kagome wobbled on one leg. "Ah! My foot's asleep." She fell forward and Sesshomaru caught her hips. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes then and Kagome stilled. She didn't move, only stared back at him.

"Thanks," Kagome said.

"Hn," Sesshomaru righted her and Kagome went into the kitchen. Sesshomaru's palms tingled with the loss of her warmth. It had been so long since he'd felt a woman in his arms and Kagome was extremely beautiful.

Kagome's body buzzed with the feel of his hands on her. She thought about the jokes Sango had made about her getting laid. She did miss it, the feel of a man's weight over her, the pleasure of it all. And Sesshomaru was very attractive.

Kagome got out her phone and texted Sango while she made tea.

I've got it bad for my temporary yokai roommate.

 **I'm not surprised. Rusty parts and all.**

Shut up. What do I do?

 **Well Kagome, when a man and a woman want to get it on they usually start by kissing. And then... do I need to explain the mechanics?**

No! And you know that's not what I meant.

 **Do you think he's attracted to you?**

Maybe.

 **Then just make a move.**

Kagome put her phone down. She went to her cupboard to retrieve tea bags and when she turned around Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her. Kagome yelped and hit him in the chest.

"Don't scare me like that. You yokai move so silently," Kagome glared at him, but only with mock seriousness. Her playfulness faltered when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Kagome, how long has it been since you've... been with someone," Seshomaru said. The tone of his voice made Kagome shiver.

"A while..."

"It's been 500 years for me," Sesshomaru said. "You smell really good. I like how you react to my touch." Kagome swallowed. Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers along her cheek and through her damp hair. Her whole body shivered. He smirked. "Yes. Exactly."

* * *

My e-book/paperback The Priestess and the Yōkai: /dp/B07G74GWRK (the amazon link thing won't display. It's on my bio page if you're interested :) )


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kagome was still under his touch. Sesshomaru moved his claws down her neck and then they trailed down her shoulders. Once he reached her hips he grabbed them tightly and pulled her against his body. Kagome loved the feel of his hard muscles against her and Sesshomaru reveled in how tiny she was in his grasp.

Kagome laced her arms around his neck and pulled him down. When their lips met a jolt went through her body. It was the spark of her reiki meeting his yokai, but it was also that same feeling of awareness that Kagome had felt when she realized she'd been alone for so long. She was having that same realization about intimacy. When was the last time she had touched someone like this?

Kagome threaded her fingers into his hair and Sesshomaru growled in a pleasant way that vibrated her whole body. When Kagome brushed the shell of his pointed ears he kissed her harder, growling again. _Clearly he likes that,_ Kagome smiled against his lips.

Sesshomaru held onto to her, his hands curving around her ribs. His body hadn't felt like this in years. He knew this wasn't just physical pleasure either, this was something else. Something to do with Kagome, her beauty, her kind smile, her way of knowing him like no one else ever had. Sesshomaru scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. He closed the door with the bottom of his foot and then set her down beside the bed. They had the apartment to themselves so perhaps closing her door was unnecessary, but Sesshomaru wanted her all alone, isolated in this room with him.

Kagome looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips swollen. She was a vision.

"You're so beautiful," Sesshomaru said. Kagome squirmed from the compliment. Sesshomaru dipped down and peppered her neck with kisses. He found the edge of her shirt and pulled it up as he ran his hands along her skin.

Kagome couldn't form a single thought. His hands were soft and warm and everything he did set her whole body on fire. She arched into his touch when his hands passed under her bra and over her chest. Kagome pulled her shirt over her head. She watched Sesshomaru's eyes as he looked at her for the first time. There was something in them that told her that this wasn't just two people satisfying a physical urge.

Sesshomaru smirked at the sight of her. Kagome's body was perfection and he couldn't wait to ravish it. Her hands found their way under his shirt. She helped him pull it over his head and threw it on the floor. The feel of her soft hands running over his chest was divine.

"Of course you have abs," Kagome muttered to herself. Sesshomaru grinned. He kissed her as he pushed her back on the bed. Their pants went next.

Sesshomaru made _thorough_ use of his hands and tongue to prime her body and when they joined together Kagome saw stars. This feeling, of being stretched and full, hadn't been one she'd missed until she saw Sesshomaru for the first time.

Sesshomaru thrust into her until Kagome found her release and he followed shortly after. Sesshomaru rolled onto his back, laying beside her, white hair splayed over her pillows. Kagome caught her breath.

"That was..." Kagome panted.

"Very pleasant," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome laughed and propered herself up on her elbow. She looked onto Sesshomaru's yellow eyes. She felt like two people who only want to relieve some physical tension wouldn't kiss or cuddle right now, but two people that wanted to start a relationship would. Kagome wanted to kiss Sesshomaru. A part of her feared his rejection. She could kiss him and see if he pushed her way, but that was a terrifying thought, but also this wasn't just a one time thing to her, but then again what if...

Kagome leaned forward and captured his lips. Sesshomaru instantly growled and pulled her closer. His arms and hands moved along her bare skin as his finger found their way into her hair, massaging her scalp. Kagome turned into pudding in his hands.

He pulled way. "Let's do that again," Sesshomaru's grin was predatory. "Very soon."

Kagome smile. "Mmmhmmm." Was all she could manage to say before she lay her head down on Sesshomaru's chest. He was so warm and the sound of his heartbeat make her sleepy.

"We still need to talk about your job. And we haven't had dinner. Or tea," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru liked the way it felt when she spoke against his chest. He ran his clawed fingers through her hair. "Hn, I suppose you're right.

"I can make something," Kagome said.

"Alright. And I'll tell you about the job while you do that." Sesshomaru got up and pulled Kagome with him. He let her go at the last possible moment before it'd be impossible for them to dress. Kagome slid her clothes back on, keeping her eye on Sesshmaru's muscled body. _Damn._

In a few short moments they were back in the kitchen as if nothing had happened and yet everything had changed. Kagome started to make ramen and Sesshomaru sat at the counter.

"I am looking forward to the job. Our grandfather has a lot of artifacts that I recognize," Sesshomaru said.

"Like what?"

"A sword from Lord Ryuu. There were a couple other things I didn't get a close look at that might have belonged to my family."

Kagome's eyebrows went up. "Amazing. I didn't know grandpa had anything more than junk in that shed."

"Museum."

"Don't you start," Kagome laughed. "Although maybe it will finally be one once you're through with it."

Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome served dinner and they ate in comfortable silence. When she was done, Kagome let out a loud yawn. "I'm exhausted. It's been a long day." Sesshomaru looked at her with a glint in his eyes that made her blush.

"I'll do the dishes," he said.

Kagome was ready for bed, but she hesitated. It felt strange to have Sesshomaru sleep on the couch now. Kagome nibbled at her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru looked up at her. "Out with it."

"I just... You can sleep in my bed tonight. If you want that is," Kagome said. Her face burned now.

Sesshomaru stood and kisses her forehead. "I would like that. I'm going to stay up a while longer but I'll join you in your bed later."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Good night."

"Good night Kagome."

My e-book/paperback The Priestess and the Yōkai: dp/B07G74GWRK


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As soon as Kagome walked into work the next day she knew she would be alright. Her anxiety was almost gone and her reiki followed strong and steady through her. She was stabilizing. Sleeping soundly next to Sesshomaru all night hadn't hurt her confidence either. Kagome's cheeks heated at the thought of him.

Kagome opened the door to the staff room. She saw Inuyasha and stopped when his face scrunched up in a look that she couldn't quite read.

"What?" Kagome said.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha called.

"What mutt-face?" Kouga shouted from the locker rooms.

"Come out here."

"Seriously, what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

Kouga walked into the room and stopped as if he'd hit an invisible wall. "Holy crap."

"Guys! What?" Kagome hissed.

"You reek of Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, his eyes still wide. Kagome's whole face burned and she was sure she was as red as a tomato.

"Yeah get it girl!" Kouga howled and then started laughing so hard he doubled over. "I never thought I'd see the day... Sesshomaru with a human."

That made Kagome frowned. "What's that suppose to mean."

Both Inuyasha and Kouga grew serious as they took in the look on her face.

"No, sorry, Kagome... it's just... Sesshomaru hated humans. Five hundred years ago he was a different person. He hated me because I was a half-breed. He hated our father because he fell for a human and it killed him, love killed him," Inuyasha said. "He changed though. It started with Rin. When he took her in Rin started to melt his heart."

"I could see that," Kagome said. Rin's joy was infectious.

"And the world has changed and he's had to passively watch that change. When he turned back into himself, he couldn't very well have come out claws blazing because these are different times. It's just... funny to know exactly how _much_ he's changed," Kouga said.

"I certainly never thought I'd see the day," Inuyasha chuckled.

"I can't help but feel offended," Kagome said.

Kouga and Inuyasha both smiled in this soft boyish way that made Kagome sure they were terrors for their wives. "Don't Kagome. Sesshomaru isn't that man anymore and you're doing even more to change him and you don't even know it," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "Alright." She went to the girls change room to get ready for work. During the day she text the phone Inuyasha had given to Sesshomaru last night after she'd gone to bed. She chatted with Sesshomaru about the conversation she'd had with the boys.

So your brother says you use to hate humans.

 **Yes. Once.**

Why?

 **Humans smell like decay. They are over emotional. They are a nuisance.**

 **They're basically basic bitches... I just realized that.**

Geez, tell me how you really feel.

 **I don't feel that way anymore. But I use to think those things daily.**

Rin changed you?

 **Yes.**

 **And you.**

Kagome smiled.

 **I can't be that yokai anymore and I find I don't want to. Times have changed and so have I.**

Maybe you're a basic bitch now too.

 **#blessed.**

OMG Sesshomaru. Also, I can't believe you're funnier than me.

 **I find you very amusing.**

Somehow I don't think that's a compliment.

How's work?

 **Good. You're grandfather is also very amusing, I can see where you get it from.**

Ok now I'm sure it wasn't a compliment.

I miss you. See you at home.

 **Same. See you.**

Sesshomaru hit send. He was getting faster at texting. Just one of the many skills he needed to catch up on. He needed to be good at it, to be good at everything in twentieth century life. He needed to dominate his dominion again.

Sesshomaru knew life couldn't be like it was. In some ways he was glad for it. Change was inevitable and good, he welcomed it, but there was something primal in him that would always be there and it needed to be satisfied. Now that he was back in his own body he would reclaim his life. A life that some witch five hundred years ago thought she could take from him.

Sesshomaru put his phone away and turned back to his work in the shed. Sesshomaru had begun sorting through the artifacts. Kagome's grandfather tried to _help_ but eventually Sesshomaru had to usher him out.

He'd found Yura's comb, Kyōkotsu's shriveled hand, and Kana's mirror so far.

Sesshomaru cleared the shelves and set each item in place. He wrote neat labels for each, with the time the yokai or person lived and what the artifact was. The work made him feel calm, like he was sorting through a river. It helped him begin to sort through a world he'd lost.

There was a part of him that burned for revenge, but the witch who'd cursed him was long dead. She was human, there was no way she would have survived five hundred years. _Maybe I should resurrect her so I can kill her myself,_ Sesshomaru thought as he pick up a blacken piece of bark.

A dark power shot through his hand and up his arm. The air shifted. Sesshomaru's hair rose up around him.

Something was awake.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and reached with his senses.

It was her.

The witch.

And she was coming for him.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. The witch was somewhere in Japan, but he didn't know where. He could feel her intent. He was her target.

His mind flashed with thoughts of Kagome. Should he tell her? If the witch was after him then she'd be involved. He lived with her after all and he... cared for Kagome.

He could stay away from Kagome's apartment so the witch wouldn't find her. Sesshomaru was sure he could stay at the western palace if it was temporary. He frowned. He shouldn't have to ask permission to live in his own house. Why had he ever let Inuyasha in and let it become overrun with his spawn.

Sesshomaru thought of Kagome's fiery spirit. It would be wrong to keep this from her. He'd tell her and then he'd let her choose what she wanted him to do.

 _And then I'll wait for whatever comes next._

 _IOU_ for a longer chapter next time. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far!

My e-book/paperback The Priestess and the Yōkai: dp/B07G74GWRK


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sesshomaru headed to the western palace as soon as he was done at the shrine. He felt the witch's energy all around him and yet she was still far far away.

Kagome had texted him that she was going to head over to the western palace to work on controlling her reiki with Kikyo. That made him feel better. The more Kagome could use her reiki the safer she would be.

Sesshomaru had no trouble finding her. It seemed Kagome had taken to showering at work because she smelled like herself, clean like the forest in the morning. And if her scent wasn't enough, her powerful reiki led him like a homing beacon. It nearly pulled him to her. It brought out the fight in him. _Perhaps when Kagome has done enough training, we can spar,_ Sesshoshi thought. He leaned against the door frame and watched her for a while.

Kagome sat with her legs folded neatly under her. She glowed pink, her whole body humming with reiki. Her hair floated around her in soft waves.

"You're practically drooling," Inuyasha strolled up to him, looking rather pleased with himself.

"What are you smirking about half-breed?"

"Just you and Kagome. Your scent was all over her this morning and if that wasn't enough the way you're looking at her now leaves no doubt in my mind that you are _smitten._ "

"Smitten," Sesshomaru chewed on the word. "Whatever."

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm just going to continue to be happy that I was right. So right." Inuyasha didn't have to explain. Sesshomaru knew he'd been known as someone who despised humans hundreds of years ago. When Rin came along his heart softened, but that didn't mean he was interested in humans beyond his care for Rin. Sesshomaru wouldn't say he'd changed while stuck as a wolf, more so that he'd grown much more tolerant of humans during his confinement and then Kagome had come along and hit him like a freight train. It was her he was interested in, not her species.

"Whatever you wish Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha only continued to grin.

Kagome and Kikiyo finished their session and walked over to the boys.

"There is something I need to speak with all of your about," Sesshomaru said.

"I'll make some tea," Kikyo offered. Sesshomaru nodded. He led Kagome to his study with Inuyasha in tow. Kagome managed to make herself look right at home in his study. That pleased him.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo returned with tea and once everyone was served Sesshomaru finally answered her question.

"The witch that cursed me is awake and free. I sense she is coming for me," Sesshomaru said. There was a hushed gasp from the women and Inuyasha just sat with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"I thought she'd be dead," Inuyasha said.

"Powerful mikos are often ones that have tied themselves to some kind of dark magic," Kikyo said. "This witch may have even tied herself to Sesshomaru somehow, to make sure that if he ever returned to his true form she'd be notified."

"What does this mean?" Kagome asked. She looked a little pale. Her thoughts were likely on the two demons that almost attacked her the night she accidentally turned Sesshomaru back into a yokai.

"It means we must be vigilant. She will make her move against me when she thinks she can curse me again, or kill me. Both are unlikely. She will die by my hand," Sesshomaru said.

"Don't worry Kagome," Inuyasha smiled. "You're surrounded by powerful yokai. We'll take care of you."

"She's no weakling herself Inuyasha," Kikyo said. Inuyasha had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

"When did she wake up?" Kagome asked.

"Today. I was sorting through the artifacts your grandfather owns and when I touched one I felt her," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah. Your new job," Inyuyasha snickered. Kikyo hit up in the back of the head with her kimono sleeve.

"Have some tact Inuyasha," Kikyo frowned.

"If he has not learn in the last five hundred years since you mated, why would he now?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome giggled.

"So the plan for now is sit and wait?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes and no," Sesshomaru said. "The witch is at the edge of my senses. I cannot hunt her like that. But I'll try and cover some ground each day to see if I am pulled in any particular direction. That could help us find her faster."

"Sounds good bro," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru stood to leave, and Kagome rose with him.

"Kagome, practice your forms. You're doing well," Kikyo said.

Kagome bowed, a light blush on her cheeks. "Thank you. Bye Inuyasha." Kagome led Sesshomaru to her car. They drove home in silence and Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers along the underside of Kagome's arm, moving until his fingers intertwined with hers.

When they got home Kagome turned to him. "What much danger are you in exactly?"

"Not much," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I'm serious." He could smell the salt of her unshed tears.

"Do not worry Kagome," Sesshomaru said. She shook her head. He pulled her into his embrace and tipped her head back to kiss her. He kissed her soft lips until she melted into his arms and then pulled her down on the couch. She fell down on top of him and Sesshomaru steadied her with his hands holding onto her ribs.

He slid his hands under her shirt and along her warm skin. Kagaome started to shiver under his touch. He ran his hands over her chest, enjoying the way the goosebumps along her skin felt and what they did to her breasts. He wasted no time in taking Kagome's pants off. His followed soon after. He didn't bother to undress them future before he slipped inside her.

Sesshomaru sat up and pulled her close as Kagome found her release, clingy to him as she rocked her hips.

Sesshomaru gripped the back of her neck and whispered in her ear. "Do not worry." Kagome nodded against his shoulder. Sesshomaru found his release soon after and he lay back on the couch. Kagome lay on his chest.

"I'm still worried. But that was... it helped with the stress," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Do not worry."

"You said that."

"I'll say it until you believe it." The protective part of him regreted telling Kagome about the witch but he knew there was no other choice. It would not be right to leave her in the dark. Kagome could handle herself and Sesshomaru would invite her to help if she was willing.

Kagome scoffed halfheartedly. "Fine. I'll make us some dinner." Kagome slipped off of him. They both dressed and Kagome started to make udon. Sesshomaru helped.

Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Sango. Yeah I can go for lunch tomorrow. I have an hour break, does that work? Ok see you." Kagome hung up.

"Are you seeing a friend?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. The one that I told you about. The one a little too interested in my sex life."

"Well at least now you can tell her you are getting laid."

"Sesshomaru!"

My e-book/paperback The Priestess and the Yōkai: www amazon com/dp/B07G74GWRK


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sesshomaru continued sorting more artifacts at the "museum." His senses were on constant watch for the witch, ticking like a radar at the edge of his reach. He hadn't felt her move yet and he still had no clue where she was. All he could do was wait, and work. He owed Kagome's grandfather that much.

The entire right side of the shed was nearly done. Sesshomaru had identified each artifact, labeled it neatly and placed it on the set of wall-to-ceiling shelves. Some of what he found was junk, like the piece of fluff that Kagome's grandfather claimed belonged to the tail of Ryukose. Sesshomaru had told him it certainly did not, but most of the artifacts were real. A true link to his past. Even if no other soul visited the tiny museum, Sesshomaru felt the work was worth it. As he sorted through artifacts, he sorted through the life he had lost.

Sesshomaru felt bitterness towards the witch that had cursed him. He looked forward to killing her, soon. _What would I give to take back time I've lost?_ Sesshomaru frowned. If it meant not meeting Kagome then he would not give anything to undo the witch's curse.

Sesshomaru was in the middle of placing Kana's mirror in its place when he felt the witch move. She was coming, but not for him.

Kagome nearly skipped on her way to meet Sango for lunch. For the first time in a long time she was excited to see a friend. The only thing damping her mood was that Inuyasha had officially left Tokyo zoo. She would miss working with him, but it didn't make her too sad, she'd see him almost everyday if this weird inuyokai clan bond thing had anything to say about it. Kagome was starting to get use to having so many people around, barging into her apartment, calling her, inviting her to the western palace. She'd miss it if things went quiet again. _So much has changed._

Kagome waved at Sango when she found her at the back of the restaurant.

"Kagome I'm pregnant!" Sango squealed before Kagome even sat down.

"What!?" Kagome gasped. "Congratulations!" Kagome gave her friend a hug.

"I had this whole big reveal planned but then I saw you and I just couldn't wait to tell you," Sango said.

Kagome smiled. "I'm so happy for you I can't wait to be an auntie."

"Me too! Although I'm starting to feel sick when I wake up in the morning so my enthusiasm isn't really there anymore," Sango said.

Kagome sat down. "Fair. How is Miroku?"

"Good. Stoked to be a dad. Although he can't shut up about how I am now baring his children. That was the pick up line he used on me the first time we met."

"I remember." Kagome laughed. "Didn't you hit him?"

"Yup. I should have stayed away if I had any sense," Sango said. "It was his damn eyes though. I couldn't forget them."

"Aw and now the prophesy has come true," Kagome said.

"Oh shush. How are you and the yokai lord?"

"We're… good." Kagome played with her napkin. The waitress chose that moment to take their order. Kagome ordered a burger and yam fries. Sango got mac'n'cheese.

"Just good?"

"I like him. A lot. And we're… um, together, like physically."

"Geez Kagome just say you're sleeping with him."

"Keep your voice down." Kagome could feel her face growing hotter.

"Sorry."

"Fine, we're sleeping together. And I like him… a lot."

"Great!"

"Um, yeah..."

"But?" Sango leaned over the table.

"Well I dunno. We're having a hard time putting a label on things." Kagome bit her bottom lip. "It's a bit unsettling. Like we clearly like each other. We get along great. I miss him when he's gone. I want to spend all my time with him, but we haven't told each other any of that."

"I doubt a thousand year old, or whatever, yokai lord knows how to put a label on things," Sango said.

"They had relationship statuses back then too." Kagome frowned. "And it's not that it's him alone, I haven't brought it up either."

"It's ok. It's all so new to you both. And the situation that led to the two of you meeting and him moving in the first day isn't exactly usual. You guys will figure it out." Sango smiled.

"Thanks friend," Kagome said. "Now tell me about names, and what do you want more, boy or girl?"

Kagome walked back to Tokyo Zoo with a full stomach and a full heart. She was excited for Sango. Her mind drifted. _Would I want to have kids with Sesshomaru?_ The thought startled her. Kagome definitely needed to talk to him if she was having those kinds of thoughts.

Kagome unlocked the door to the wolf den. "Cleo, time for your meds!" Cleo was no where to be seen. Kagome walked around the back and saw Cleo in the far corner of her enclosure. The wolf was cowering. _Strange._ Kagome looked beyond the wolf den and saw all the other animals in her care nearly backed into the corners of their enclosures that were farthest from her. _Something's not right._

She was about to radio for the vet tech when Kagome felt something.

Her hair stood on end. Something powerful was behind her. Her reiki pointed her right at it.

Kagome had a good idea of who it would be.

She turned and found Sesshomaru's cursed witch staring at her.

My e-book/paperback The Priestess and the Yōkai: /dp/B07G74GWRK

My e-book will be free Jan 6 – 10 2019. If you read it and enjoy it, please leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kagome stared at the witch and the witch stared back. In that moment she felt like she was in a western movie, each one of them waiting to see who would move first. Kagome knew this because her reiki told her so. It buzzed in her finger tips, likely reacting to the witch's power.

"So you're Sesshomaru's whore," the witch said.

Kagome glared. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up only to find that the great daiyokai of the west was no longer cursed. It's unacceptable that he roams free. This time I'll kill him." The witch's grey hair floated around her. It looked like strips of paper that had been burnt in a fire. "He's killed thousands, you know."

"He's not like that anymore," Kagome said.

"That's what he wants you to believe but I know better." The witch flexed and curled her fingers.

"You don't know him at all." Kagome kept her focus on her reiki. She felt like the witch would be done talking soon and then she would turn on Kagome.

The witch laughed. "He's a savage beast and nothing more." She shot forward and Kagome raised her arms in defense. Her reiki shot out in front of her like a shield a moment before the witch collided with her. Their auras clashed and Kagome struggled to hold her off. _Kikyo's taught me a lot and that's why I'm not dead, but I won't be able to defend myself for much longer I'm not skilled enough._

"I'll kill Sesshomaru's love just like he killed mine," the witch said. She clawed at Kagome, held back only by Kagome's reiki. Kagome wanted to know where the witch got her information from, but something told her she would never find out because either she'd be dead or the witch would be.

Kagome's control on her reiki was slipping. She didn't have enough training and energy to keep the witch away from her. Her reiki faded and the witch crashed into her. Kagome felt the pressure of the witch's body for only a moment before it was gone.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru. He ripped the hag away from her. Kagome straightened and tried to get her reiki sorted out. It danced around her in a way that wasn't helping defend herself. Kagome pushed it back through her palms and centered herself.

Sesshomaru's yokai clashed with the witch. "You should not be this powerful. How much of your soul did you have to sell for this dark power."

"All of it."

"That is why your husband died. I had nothing to do with it."

"Liar!" The witch screamed and the noise was all hatred. Sesshomaru swiped at her with his claws. Kagome pushed her reiki out. It hit the witched and pinned her to the cement wall. All round her Kagome could feel her animals cowering, but they were so silent, like none of them dared make a sound or else turn the witch's attention on them.

Sesshomaru blinked for only a moment before he lunged at the witch. "We make a good team." The witch tried to claw herself free but Kagome held her fast.

"You know, I was thinking about that today. Like we're good together but we've never talked about…."

"Us?"

"Exactly. I wanted to talk to you... about... it, but I don't think now's the time," Kagome said. Kagome had to look away while Sesshomaru killed the witch. When Kagome dared to open her eyes she only saw the charred remains of the body against the wall and they soon left to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"There was nothing human left of her."

"Could I become like that?" Kagome asked.

"No. I doubt someone with your heart could."

Kagome smiled brightly, then her exhaustion hit her as hard as the witch had. Her arms trembled and she felt like her legs could no longer hold her up. Sesshomaru was by her side in a flash. He looped his arm around her waist and held her up.

"You used a lot of reiki holding her off," Sesshomaru said.

"That was all I could do. I didn't know how else to defend myself."

"That was more than enough. Your powers are new to you and you were against an opponent with hundreds of years of experience."

"Thanks. That makes me feel better."

"I would expect nothing less from a potential future lady of the west."

Kagome's cheeks lit up. She could feel her blush creep up from her neck. "Sesshomaru I-"

"I wish to court you Kagome. I should have said it earlier. This is not just physical for me."

"Me either."

"Good."

Kagome leaned into his solid form. "I need to check my animals. I'm almost done for today anyway."

"Alright. I will see you at home."

"Yeah. Home." Kagome pushed herself away from him. She instantly missed the way his body felt against hers. Sesshomaru was gone in a flash. Kagome swept up the ashes of the witch. _How strange that I don't feel that bothered by this._ Kagome wondered if this was how all battles felt to Sesshomaru, just another part of his day. Perhaps if Kagome had felt sad for the witch she would feel remorseful but she didn't. The witch had been so far gone into darkness. _I feel sad for the things in her life that made her choose to become that way._

Kagome dumped the ashes in the garbage can. _Weird._ Kagome shuddered a little.

Her animals came out of hiding and they all appeared fine. Kagome did her dishes, hosed the floors and finished her paper work before she showered and headed home.

As she approached her building she could sense the members of the western family inside. When she opened her door she was greeted by a chorus of "Kagome!"s

Rin and Kikyo surrounded her and checked her over her injuries. Inuyasha and Kouga stood near by making their own assessment.

"Are you alright?" Kikyo asked.

"You must have been so scared!" Rin cried.

"I'm alright. Really," Kagome said. She didn't mind the attention. Once that part of her had been switched back on, the social aspect of being part of the Inu-clan was welcomed.

"I wiped the cameras at work," Inuyasha said. "Well Shippo did."

That made Kagome pause. She hadn't thought about that. No doubt seeing a video of Kagome fighting with a witch and yokai would rise a lot of questions. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"As you can see Kagome is fine and the witch is dead," Sesshomaru said. His even voice is what finally made the others give her a bit of space.

"You must be relieved too, eh Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "The witch is dead."

"I am."

His brother didn't say anything more but Inuyasha knew he was pleased.

They cleared out soon enough and Kagome found herself laying on the couch on top of Sesshomaru's chest, his body warm and his breathing even. Kagome's eyes began to close.

"You smell nice."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled. "So do you."

"I am glad you are safe." There was a strain to his voice, his posture, that told her that though the things he said were true, they were difficult for him to say.

"Me too." Kagome breathed in his scent. "I'm glad you're safe too, though I didn't think I had much reason to worry."

"I can't be beaten by a witch."

"You were once before."

"Hn." Sesshomaru ran his hands along her side. It wasn't helping her stay awake.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes."

"Alright."

Kagome sighed.

"I love you Kagome."

That was almost enough to keep her awake and yet it just blended into something like a perfect dream. "I love you too."

A chapter or two more to go. Thanks for all the feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

My e-book/paperback The Priestess and the Yōkai: /dp/B07G74GWRK


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sesshomaru straightened out the last artifact in the "museum." Kagome would be out soon to see his work. A presence behind him made him turn. A man stood in a suit and tie, peering into the sunlit shed.

"Can I help you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah, yes. I'm Riyosoke. I'm from Tokyo museum. I came to see the museum at the Higarashi shrine," Riyosoke said.

"I just finished. Word spread quickly," Sesshomaru said.

"Mr. Higurashi is a friend. He called me this morning to tell me about it."

 _Kagome's grandfather._ "I see. Please, take a look around." Sesshomaru stood back as the man tentatively entered. His hesitation was soon forgotten as soon as he laid eyes on Sesshomaru's work.

"Why this is… I've never seen… Just look at…" Riyosoke wondered around and whispered to himself.

Kagome came out of the sliding door in the kitchen. When Sesshomaru turned to look at her she smiled brightly.

"Your first visitor?" Kagome asked.

"Hn."

"Are you nervous?"

"I do not get nervous," Sesshomaru huffed. Kagome laughed softly.

"How is your friend?"

"Sango's good. We just got off the phone. She's complaining about swollen feet but I'm pretty sure you can't get them this early in a pregnancy."

"I see."

Riyosoke emerged from the small hut with wide eyes. "You did this all yourself?"

"I did."

"What a treasure trove."

"Sesshomaru is a great historian." Kagome patted his arm and looped her hand over Sesshomaru's bicep.

"That much is clear. You know I have a large collection of artifacts from this same era waiting to be sorted at the university of Tokyo." Riyosoke straightened and held his hand out to Sesshomaru. "How would you like a job?"

Sesshomaru shook his hand. "Offer accepted."

"See you Monday morning." Riyosoke bowed, turned a left.

The look on Kagome's face was priceless. "That's it? I feel like you're doing life on easy mode. Do you know how hard it was to get a job at the zoo and I had lots of volunteer experience and a degree."

Sesshomaru smirked at her.

Kagome growled.

"Kagome! Dinner," her mother called from the house.

"Coming!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat down at the table. Her grandfather wouldn't stop talking about the museum.

"My museum is going to be the talk of the town."

"Don't you mean Sesshomaru's museum Gramps?"

Kagome was happy. Her grandfather was so proud of the work Sesshomaru had done and Kagome loved the connection between her family and the man she'd fallen in love with.

Sesshomaru sat back and watched the chaos of Kagome's family whirl around him. _This is likely how Kagome feels when she's with the clan._ Kagome and her grandfather yelled lovingly at each other, she stole food from Sota's plate and Kagome's mother laughed while she scolded all of them.

Later that night, in the quiet of their apartment, Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Kagome's hair. She lay with her head in his lap, both of them snuggled on the couch. He wasn't sure what a quiet life would look like for him. Nothing had been quiet since Kagome freed him from his curse.

He had a job. He had Kagome. That was enough. And there was plenty for him to see. Things he had seen five hundred years ago that would look vastly different together.

Kagome turned her head to look up at him. "What are you thinking about?"

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and answered in a way that he hadn't been able to in five hundred years.

"The future."

My e-book/paperback The Priestess and the Yōkai: /dp/B07G74GWRK


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

"Sesshomaru! I'm going to resurrect that witch, get her to teach me how to curse you, kill her and then put you back into that wolf's body for another five hundred years!" Kagome huffed as she paced around the room of Tokyo hospital. Her body ached from contractions and she rubbed her swollen belly in an effort to find some relief.

"You would not. You would come to miss me too much," Sesshomaru's smug expression made her growl.

Sesshomaru hated seeing Kagome in such pain but she bore it so well. He was proud of her. Though he doubted telling her that would be wise, not at this very moment anyway. Maybe later when they held their first born in their arms. A hanyou. Just like Inuyasha. Five hundred years ago Sesshomaru would have despised the thought of hanyou offspring. And now… now he would have any children Kagome deemed to gift him.

Kagome breathed through her pain. She wanted this to be over, not just because it hurt but because it would put an end to all her worries. She worried her entire pregnancy even though Rin and Kikyo could assure her that hanyou children did just fine in the womb. Sango helped too, now that her baby was six months old, she had plenty of calming advice to give. But her child was completely human and Kagome's was not.

"You wish. You wish I would miss you that much." Kagome wasn't even sure she was making sense anymore. "I feel like I need to push. Am I suppose to feel that way?"

"I will get a nurse," Sesshomaru said. He kissed the top of her head when Kagome paced by him and then he left the room.

When he returned with a nurse, she checked Kagome. "It's time."

Kagome didn't want to sit down but the nurse ushered her on to the bed. Sesshomaru slipped his fingers in between hers.

The next half an hour was an odd mix of pain and the feeling of scratching an inch that had been bothering her for hours. And then it was over. Silence rang in Kagome's ear for far too long until she heard the sound of crying.

Kagome was crying too and then her baby was placed in her arms. She looked down at the tiny, naked half-breed.

A girl. She was beautiful. She looked like a human child, no dog ears like Inuyasha, just yellow eyes like her father.

Kagome tore her eyes away from her daughter to look at Sesshomaru. The look on his face almost made her laugh. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

Sesshomaru stared at the infant in Kagome's arms.

His daughter.

It was in that moment that Sesshomaru realized there was something he had always been lacking. That calm, tall radiance of leadership that his father had and that, with jealously, Sesshomaru had watched Inuyasha grow into… it was something Sesshomaru had never been able to obtain, never understand. Where did it come from? How could he obtain it and how had Inuyasha mastered it before him? But he understood it now and understood how foolish he had been for thinking that feeling was something that could be learned.

It came from laying eyes on his first born.

"She's beautiful," Sesshomaru said. He glanced up at his wife. Kagome smiled. Her hair was matted to her forehead and she looked so tired and yet so happy.

"She is. And she's ours."

Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed this story!

My e-book/paperback The Priestess and the Yōkai: /dp/B07G74GWRK


End file.
